


If only I could take you with me (We both grew broken, that's how I'll leave)

by nightskywithrainbows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Compliant, Canonical Child Abuse, I hope you like, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV Voldemort (Harry Potter), Too Many Metaphors, Unrequited Love, honestly what is this, kind of tomarry, one sided ish, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightskywithrainbows/pseuds/nightskywithrainbows
Summary: ______Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort, infinitely, wholly broken, and Harry Potter is my fated, my only, my love, my hate, my life, and I have broken him, and I will destroy him, and I will live in power and mourn the loss of death.Or: An inner look into Voldemort’s mind and his complexities, and his relationship with one Harry Potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	If only I could take you with me (We both grew broken, that's how I'll leave)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【授翻/伏哈】终焉之际溶你我血肉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696428) by [Lolita0904](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904)



> This is one of my favorite things I’ve written. This is Voldemort POV and canon events. I hope you all enjoy, and extra thanks to Amora00819 for her support. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All recognizable lines come from Deathly Hallows, JK Rowling, Battle of Hogwarts Scene.

Emerald eyes, I feel your light, it burns. 

Jest with me, insult me, hurl spiked words and verbal daggers at my paper thin, rock hard skin. 

I will laugh and laugh and laugh as you end, and I with you. 

Hello, my love, my hate, my life, I don’t know what you are to me anymore, but you must die. 

In a thousand other realities, you were my only, but all that is real is all that is here is you, kneeling in front of me, life spilling from your eyes, fire spilling from your gaze. 

And all I can do is what’s been fated to come, all I can kill is you and a million others, all I can save is no one, not even myself. 

They’re concerned, did you know? The pathetic ants, following the biggest bad guy, sons of the ones that could have been friends in another reality. 

They think me mad (I am). 

_“Bring me Harry Potter!”_

My words are liquid mercury, cold and deadly, I whisper in your ear. 

_“You have one hour.”_

And in that indeterminate, indivisible, everlasting hour, my mind clears.

I blink- there you are. Walking toward me so calmly, and words fail. (see, I knew you would come.)

_“Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.”_

Nothing more needs to be said, other than _avada kedavra._

And just like that, you’re gone. 

I can hardly believe it. 

You think I don’t know, emerald eyes, that you were my Horcrux? You think I don’t know, emerald eyes, your march in spite of the pain, desperate to kill? 

I know, and I welcome it, and even though I crave death I am so close to my ultimate goal. 

I will be invincible, and unstoppable, (and you will be gone,) and when that happens-

Then what?

My life (half- life, cursed life, from the very beginning) has been driven by _ambition._ A Slytherin through and through. I need more, more of everything, more power and fear and- (love, but I don’t know that, it’s a weakness of a sun that never touched me with its gentle rays). 

Better to end now, at the height of my power, and be remembered this way.

If I only I could take you with me (I tried my best) into whatever white oblivion that waits. 

As despicable as it is, you know me, and you are the only one that could be that close. As I have seen your heart, you have seen mine. You are mine and I am yours and you are one tether from me to the lovely agony of life, slowly snapping the others, slowly snapping yourself. 

You’re breaking me with you, breaking yourself. 

You are the product of a broken childhood, a beautiful rose that should have grown in the comfort of a brown ceramic pot. 

I shattered it, and you grew amongst shards, you grew from ruin, and the sun that shone on your face and the rain that you greedily drank (so starved) had its own ideas. 

In another reality, you were my only, you were the only color in my monochrome world of power. 

But I followed the prophecy, and you were shattered, and no one helped you, they only looked upon your beauty from afar. No one cared to pick you up and put you back together, they accepted you as you are, broken (but you could have been healed). 

You weren’t, and I wasn’t, and we both grew broken and that’s how we’ll leave. 

I will leave, and I will be damned if you’re not with me. 

But here you are, your somehow pure soul back in its broken vessel, and this time you’re the one to look at me with eyes that say a million words in their silence, and you’re the one to say those dreaded words that I have said so many times before. 

_“Avada Kedavra.”_

And I’m gone, and I’m glad, and I wish I could take you with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos or even better, a comment! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
